


Halloween

by Starlightdawn



Category: Ghost Adventures RPF
Genre: Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightdawn/pseuds/Starlightdawn
Summary: Maybe a wish, maybe a prayerFor Zak.





	

It was Halloween, usually Zaks favourite time of the year, but the magic wasn’t around for the tall dark haired Ghost Adventurer. He had seen too much of the dark, been too close to the evil, tried too hard to connect with the entities, and gone way too far down the path to the hell which now threatened to engulf him. 

 

He sighed, for the hundredth time; sleep eluded him, all the whirling images of his friends being hurt, seeing all in night vision behind his closed eyelids. Even the voices through the spirit box, distorted and threatening, came back to him in a ghastly melange of memories and imagination; it was so bad he didn’t think he could tell real from illusion.

 

He huffed and swore, pushing back the bed covers and sitting up in the darkened room. Rubbing his eyes, gritty and almost tearful, he stared ahead at the space by the foot of the bed. The dark seemed to shimmer as he stared; willing his vision to settle, trying to breathe normally. But the disturbance didn’t go away.

 

“Please God, no…….” he whispered, his fingers automatically holding the crucifix he wore.

 

The shimmer became more solid, brighter, and worryingly, larger, but remaining at the foot of the bed. He scooted backwards, as far as he could, his back against the solid wall behind him.

 

“Whoever…..whatever you are…..I d...d..don’t accept you. I c...command y….you….”  
Before he could finish the sentence, his voice stuttering in fear, his words failed. His eyes searched the darkness, widening in shock as the brightness grew taller, becoming more detailed, more solid.

 

His eyes, pupils blown wide, began to recognise the manifestation, although his tired brain refused to accept what he saw.

 

“What the fuck…..?” he whispered, totally amazed.

 

In front of him, now blazing in light and power, six feet tall at least, with snowy wings and a robe like a galaxy of shimmering blue, stood an Angel.

 

Zak kept quiet, his mind closed down to everything apart from the sight, and the overwhelming calm, of the Angel. He had no sense of time, all he could do was stare, as the incredible being radiated purity and a divine energy with every slow curl of the huge downy wings. As the tormented Zak finally stopped trembling, his wits slowly focused, in time to hear a deep whisper, comforting, seemingly floating in the air around him.

 

“Zachary…...calm yourself…...know you have blessings and protection against the Evil which you seek…..but I caution you…..do not go too far in your quest. Think very carefully about your future…...but sleep now…...cleansed and made whole by the Archangel Michael…..”

 

All at once, the urge to close his eyes was too much for Zak to take, and he uncurled down into the soft sheets, and within seconds, the only sound in the room was of his deep and even breathing.

 

Making his bed the following morning, he was feeling so much better he was even humming to himself. Spotting something white on his dark carpet he bent to pick it up, and looked in puzzlement at the soft white feather. He shrugged, wondering why he felt he should keep it, as he tucked it down in the bottom drawer of the bureau.


End file.
